Rally for Freedom
Rally for Freedom ('''abbreviated to '''RFF and often referred to as Rally or The Rally) is a right-to-far-right populist political party in Georgeland. The party was launched in 2018 by former Conservative senator Brad Zimmerman. Ideology Rally's website lists its ideology as "traditionalist", saying the party stands for "Judeo-Christian values, sensible immigration, respect for national traditions, and protection of families." It is classified by most analysts as a right-wing to far-right party. Rally has a broadly populist platform and often appeals to populist rhetoric, especially on immigration and on traditional values. At the 2019 federal election, Rally's campaign platform included: *An increase in military spending and decrease in foreign aid *Overturning laws on abortion and conducting a review into same-sex marriage legislation *Remaining within the Commonwealth of Nations *A reduction in the immigration intake, and laws permitting the government to prevent migration from certain countries *Immigration detention for unauthorised arrivals, including asylum-seekers *The banning of halal certification *Criminalising the BDS movement *Harsh laws against 'Green sabotage' *State aid to religious schools *Return of most education and healthcare powers, as well as some taxation, to the states *Broad, constitutional protection of freedom of speech, and a repeal of 'hate speech' legislation *Opposition to "gender politics" including a ban on hormone treatment for minors. The party steadfastly denies it has an anti-immigration agenda, and rejects any calls of white supremacy or fascism. Despite many candidates having originally been part of the National Front, the Rally explicitly rejects "the politics of race" in its manifesto, and has regularly criticised the NF for its anti-semitism and emphasis on strong central government. History After having been forced to resign from the Senate as a result of the ongoing investigation into sexual harassment claims against politicians, former senator and Scoitan Chief Minister Brad Zimmerman announced the Rally for Freedom on 3 August 2019, as an alternative to the Conservatives. In most of the country, the party's launch was unremarkable and without much impact, however, in Scoita the situation was somewhat different as the local branch of the Conservative Party was financially bankrupt and facing liquidation. Many of the party's former financial backers had deserted it over its lack of electability and ongoing claims of corruption, and Zimmerman brought several of them over to the Rally, causing it to form a serious threat to the Tories. Some polls showed the Rally winning up to 20% of the vote in Scoita, formerly the strongest Tory state. On 31 August 2018, a series of by-elections were held, many of them due to other MeToogate resignations. The Rally had been launched after the close of nominations, but two candidates who had nominated as independents, Cassie Flake and Katy Green, pledged to join the Rally if elected. Green was defeated, but Flake won the seat of Garrington and became the party's first MP. Other high-profile defections followed, including Zimmerman's successor in the Senate, Alyssa Freeman, and predecessor as Chief Minister, John Sutherland. At the state election held in January 2019, Zimmerman stood as a candidate along with many other ex-Tories, but due to the preferential system only six of their candidates were elected. The party had more success at the 2019 federal election, winning eleven MPs, almost all in Scoita and almost all at the expense of the Tories. Electoral performance Leadership and representation National Brad Zimmerman is the party's federal leader and main spokesperson. At the 2019 election , Rally elected eleven MPs , nine of whom represent Scoitan seats. It currently has three Senators , but will have only two from 1 January 2020. The party's federal deputy leader is Carrie Molina. Rally MPs *Cassie Flake (Garrington) *Geoff Higgins (Carmichael) *Rick Hsurer (Bennetton) *Noel Hubbard (Bright) *Joan Hume (Quarton) *Carrie Molina (South Emilypolis) *Paul Morrow (West Emilypolis) *Anil Patel (Doubledance) *Brad Stevenson (Hope) *Penny Zayas (Pearce) *Brad Zimmerman (Belfast) Rally Senators *Alyssa Freeman *Geoff Hulskamp *John Sutherland Higgins, Hsurer, Hubbard, Morrow, Stevenson and Zayas were sitting Conservatives who contested their seats as Rally candidates in 2019. Freeman, Hulskamp and Sutherland were elected to the Senate (or in Freeman's case appointed) as Conservatives and defected. Molina and Zimmerman had both previously served as parliamentarians as Conservatives. Flake was elected as an Independent and joined Rally soon afterwards, while Hume and Patel were elected as a Rally candidate in the general election. State Rally has representatives in the state legislatures of East Mainland , Long Island and Scoita . Only in Scoita does it qualify for party status. *In East Mainland the party has two legislators; Aurora Starr is the party's main spokesperson. The other legislator is Josh Rimmer. *In Long Island, RFF's sole representative Frank Fielding is its spokesman. *The Scoitan Rally has six members in the state legislature: **Tim Buck (leader) **Barbara Cohen (deputy leader) **Norman Shelley **Ian Woolcott **Nick Steiner **Molly Clovis Buck, Clovis and Woolcott were elected as Rally candidates; Cohen, Shelley and Steiner were sitting Tories who contested their seats for Rally or defected.